NOISES FROM BEHIND CLOSED DOORS
by madmindzoe
Summary: A misunderstanding. No need to say more than that. Levihan fic featuring Eren, Jean, and Armin. I'm not quite sure if it would hit some bad nerves but please be polite in the reviews.


NOISES BEHIND A CLOSED DOOR

The rise in power of the titans indeed turned the world of humanity upside down. Not only was mankind demoted to the bottom of the food chain, where he once reigned supreme, but he was driven to a point of almost extinction by the giant abominations who viewed him as mere game and not even nutrition.

However, humanity thrives. Within the safety of the Walls Rose and Sina, civilization continued to flourish and life as man once knew it carried on. Despite the threat that another breach may occur, the people of Wall Rose live their lives as ordinary and as normally as possible. And that goes the same for the soldiers of the Scouting Legion, the lone force of military that dared to challenge the might of titans with each expedition outside the walls.

As it is true that the Scouting Legion are composed of fighters and brave soldiers willing to give up their very lives for the sake of humanity, they are also just ordinary individuals inside the walls. Some of them would stay with their loved ones while some remain in the barracks to further enhance their skills in the hope of surviving the next missions. But, for the new recruits, at this time graduates of the 104th training squadron, they are to assist a neurotic and a very particular Lance Corporal in cleaning the barracks.

"Kirschtein," Levi said. Jean Kirschtein saluted and walked over the shorter man who was currently rummaging through the closet for brooms and mops.

"Sir!" The young cadet responded. Levi handed him a rake and a broom. "Stables." He added simply.

"Arlert," the short-statured man called out again. Armin Arlert, being the rather meek and a nervous-wreck, saluted stiffly and anxiously with a hint of hiding all his shivers in it. He stepped forward to receive a dozen rags and a bucket.

"Windows. Make sure they are clear enough to actually see pass through the glass." Levi ordered in a steel voice. Armin saluted responding with a slight stutter causing Levi to shake his head slightly.

"_Oi_, Jaeger," the steel in the corporal's tone was even more palpable as he called out everyone's favourite titan shifter, Eren Jaeger. The beating that Eren received from the corporal has not faded since and the pain that he bore had not lessened its bite despite the time that has gone passed. In effect, the younger man still quiver in fear of whatever the superior officer can actually do to him.

"_H-H-Hai, _Levi-_Heiichou!_" Eren responded, pounding his chest so hard that he almost coughed out blood. Nonchalantly and obviously oblivious to the younger cadet's feelings of anxiety and fear, Levi shoved a bucket, a mop and a broom to the brunette, who caught the equipment with his back so straight it could've snapped in two.

"Hallways, Jaeger. I want it gleaming." Levi said. Eren answered with a really loud "hai" attempting to lace down his fear with the volume of his voice.

Levi left the three cadets without another word and it was only after he was outside hearing range that the three soldiers breathed.

"Wow. Even in just ordering to clean, _Heiichou_ could really, really, really be scary." Armin commented, wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead.

"I couldn't agree more, Armin. I'm starting to doubt that titans are scary with comparison to him." Jean added, moving towards the door.

"I'm pissing my pants just by hearing his footsteps. Damnnit all, I could still feel his foot on my face." Eren replied, rubbing his cheek in memory. "Anyway, let's get this on, guys. If he catches us lingering, its going to be death."

The three marched down the hall to their respective assignments. Passing through the main hallway, they heard a noise from behind a closed door. It sounded like someone was in pain. The three soldiers stopped dead in their tracks and looked at each other. They heard it again. This time it was louder. Someone was inside the room and it sounded like he or she was hurt.

Concerned and slightly in panic, Jean leaned the rake and broom on the wall as Armin dropped his rags and bucket. Eren didn't even had a chance to let go of the cleaning utensils as he hurriedly followed his comrades rushing through the door.

"Shut the fuck up, goddamn shitty glasses!"

Jean screeched his heels. Armin did the same. Eren bumped unceremoniously to Jean's back as he didn't see the figure halting before him. The impact made him drop the cleaning equipment and landing on his ass. The clatter was loud enough to call on titans.

"What was that?" a female voice from opposite the door could be heard asking. Armin started to panic but not enough to be witless. He grabbed the equipment while Jean grabbed Eren and the two of them hid behind a shadowy corner just across the room.

It was Lance Corporal Levi who opened the door. Armin covered his mouth to stifle the shriek that threatened to escape while Jean covered Eren's mouth to control the gasp as his own mouth lay open and wide. Eren couldn't seem to breath from both having his mouth gagged and from the sight that was before him.

Lance Corporal Levi, Humanity's Strongest Soldier, Pride of the Legion Corps, was standing without his shirt on, his upper body glistening with sweat and was slightly panting. What made the three recruits even more surprised was when Squad Leader Hanji poked her head behind him, hair tousled and glasses askew inquiring what the noise was.

"Whatever it was, it's gone now. Get back inside, shitty glasses, I'm not done with you. Move your fucking ass." Levi ordered. Hanji simply pouted and went back inside. The door closed behind them.

For a moment, the three cadets were dumbstruck at what they just saw. However, a second later, all three of them had their ears glued on the door and their faces seriously etched with newfound curiosity.

"Goddamn fuck, Hanji, do it slowly. I told you to do it slowly."

"Ugh. It's a lot more efficient fast, Levi. Besides, my hand is getting tired of this shit. Moving it up and down and putting pressure isn't exactly easy, you know. My hand isn't as big as yours."

Armin's face is turning red. Jean could feel himself heat up and Eren… Eren is starting to feel the pain of having a foot stomping his face again.

"This is not a good idea, Jean, Armin. Let's leave them alone. We got chores to do. Come on, guys. Let's go." Eren whispered, standing up from the crouched position and pulling the sleeves of his comrades.

"Holy fuck! Hanji!" they heard Levi scream. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I'm not fucking ready yet, shitty glasses! Fuck it! Fine, do it faster. Move it, goddamn woman!"

Levi's screams made Eren cease his pulling and the young brunette could feel blood on his nose. Jean fisted his fingers and placed it in his mouth to stifle whatever sound was threatening to escape his lips and Armin's face is now practically red as a tomato.

More moans, more obscenities coming from Lance Corporal Levi. Then finally, silence. A hint of panting and heavy breathing could be heard. Eren pressed his cheek and ear to hear more.

"See? I told you it was more efficient doing it faster. You should listen to me more often, Levi." They heard Hanji said chuckling.

"Alright fine. Whatever, titan freak. My turn. Move." Levi said. There were shifting movements inside.

This time, it was Armin who was begging to leave.

"I think we heard enough, guys. Let's go." The young blond said. There was a moan. Then a grunt. In a fraction of a second, Armin was crouched down like his comrades and his ear was practically pasted on the door.

"Levi, I don't think you should do - aaahhhh! No! Don't! Goddamn fuck! Levi! Stop it, you fuck!"

Armin could feel the heat in his face and he covered his eyes in an attempt to block whatever visual images where forming. Eren's eyes were ready to pop out from its sockets and Jean… well… Jean is as stiff as a board. They heard Hanji cussed and heard a grunting sound that obviously came from Levi. Then, they heard the scraping of furniture on the floor as Hanji screamed for Levi to stop.

"Not on my books! Shit! No! Goddamnit! L-E-V-I!" they heard her scream in pain and yet could be mistaken for ecstasy. They heard thumps and bumps and lots of groans and moans mostly coming from Hanji.

"Holy shit, he's raping her." Eren whispered.

"Doesn't sound like it, Eren." Armin said. There was a moan again, loud and crisp. "Hear that? It sounds like she's enjoying this."

"Fucking masochist and sadist." Jean whispered, huskily. He can't believe it but the sounds were actually turning some knobs in his hormones.

"AHHHHHHH! LEVI!" Hanji screamed. Eren got surprised at the intensity of the scream and managed to stand up only to stumble at Jean's outstretched leg and fall on his ass, thumping so heavily that the sound echoed through the hallway.

"Eren!" Armin called out. Realizing that he has spoken loudly, he clamped both his hands on his mouth.

"Shit! Let's go! Let's go!" Jean cried out, standing up and grabbing both his comrades. The three ran like titans were on their heels. They bumped into Petra and Aruro and without even apologizing for their rudeness, headed for the stables for a safe distance.

A fraction of a second after they left, Levi opened the door upon hearing the noise. As was earlier, he was shirtless and drenched with sweat. He stepped out of the room and looked around.

"I thought I heard Armin's voice calling Eren," Hanji said, leaning on the door frame, arms crossed across her chest.

Contrary to whatever image was flashing through the three young cadets' mind, Hanji Zoe was completely decent, wearing her usual yellow blouse, white pants, and tousled hair. It was just her jacket and harness that were disregarded.

"I heard it, too. Those shitty brats must've been eavesdropping. Goddamn kids." Levi muttered, rolling his eyes upwards. "Let's continue where we left off, shitty glasses."

"Levi, you didn't just say that Armin and Eren were eavesdropping, right?" Hanji asked, a grin forming on her lips.

"I just said that, shitty four-eyes. Has your ears gone deaf?"

"Well," Hanji hesitated. Levi used his death glares to urge to continue though. A chuckle escaped her lips.

"We were making a dozen of noises, aren't we?"

"You're point?"

"What do you think they were imagining with those noises, Levi _Heiichou_?" the female soldier asked, mischief glinting in her eyes behind her glasses. Levi contemplated for a moment and as deadpan as always he replied,

"I don't fucking know what you're directing at, four eyes. Get your ass back inside and start moving those shitty shelves. We don't have all fucking day to clean your shit in this goddamn store room. The fuck are these books are for anyway?" Levi asked and continued verbally abusing Hanji's workplace as he entered the room.

Apparently, they were re-arranging the store room where most of the rare books from Hanji's old house were stored. Levi insisted that they clean every inch of the area, scrubbing everything from top to bottom.

"Again, shitty glasses, move the fucking brush up and down slowly or else you'll just brush away the fucking filth all over the floor. After that, wipe it up, got it?" Levi ordered as he focused on moving the shelf over the corner, grunting and moaning as the weight was a little too much for him.

Hanji started laughing.

"What the fuck is it this time, goddamn titan freak?"

"Move it up and down slowly. My hand is tired of this shit. Fuck it, shitty glasses, I'm not ready yet. And I remember you screaming my name with a lot of obscenities attached to it when I lifted the shelf and shove it to your direction without warning. Not on my books, Levi. This time I know I screamed your name twice over when the bucket fell on my books and got it all wet." Hanji said. Levi played the scene in his head and suddenly, he felt the urge to laugh.

Hanji laughed for him. She even dropped to her knees and rolled on the floor laughing while he shook his head and sighed.

The laughter echoed passed the door that Petra and Aruro heard it all the way through the other end of the hallway.

"Looks like Squad Leader Hanji and _Heiichou_ are enjoying their cleaning time together." Petra said.

"As always." Aruro answered.

Meanwhile, Eren stuffed hay in his bleeding nose while Armin crawled into a fetal position closing his eyes and muttering "I did not hear anything" over and over again. Jean, on the other hand, left them both to splash himself with cold water, preferably with ice in it, for the images that was on his mind where anything but clean.


End file.
